The objectives of the NIH StrokeNET are to harness multidisciplinary stroke expertise to collaboratively and efficiently conduct exploratory NINDS-sponsored trials in all phases (I, II, III) and all domains (acute, prevention, recovery). The Cincinnati Regional Coordinating Center (Cincinnati RCC) is composed of 34 hospitals served by the University of Cincinnati (UC) stroke team network, and two new satellite networks served by the University of Louisville and Michigan State University stroke teams. Our goals are to (1) efficiently initiate trials, recruit and retain participants, and optimize data quality; (2) actively contribute to the overall success of NIH StrokeNET; and (3) successfully train the next generation of stroke clinical trialists. We will achieve this by bringing an established research infrastructure, a large and diverse patient population, experienced leadership, a rich training program, and a supportive administration. We have been successful as an RCC by all metrics in the prior grant cycle, including rapid trial initiation, high trial recruitment, high data quality, and consistent StrokeNET participation. Our sites have shown their commitment to NIH StrokeNET by establishing Master Trial Agreements and Reliance Agreements for central IRB review. Our department has shown its support by providing additional funds to complete the RCC trainee's salary and benefits. We are committed to continued partnership with NIH StrokeNET to advance stroke care for our patients.